Ai kotoba (Bicara tentang Cinta) - SoonHoon
by daddysugar
Summary: Bicara tentang cinta, Jihoon menyerah pada awalnya. Dan Soonyoung memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya. / "Hei, adik manis! Tersesat?"…"Berhenti membuatku khawatir!"/ Hoshi x Woozi (SoonHoon) mainly. BxB. DLDR, AU! Terima req untuk sekuel. Review juseyo.


Author : Yourgenie17

Title : Ai kotoba (Love Words)

Character & Pairing : Hoshi-Woozi (SoonHoon), Mingyu-Wonwoo (Meanie), Vernon-Seungkwan (Verkwan), Seungcheol-Jeonghan (Seunghan)

Rated : T.

Genre : Fluffy-Furry-RainbowThrowUp-Romance. [AU!]

Warning : BL. YAOI. Muntah pelangi. Nangis serbuk peri.

Note : Disarankan untuk mendownload-mendengarkan lagu Ai kotoba/愛言葉 (Love Words) - Hatsune Miku, karya Deco*27, sembari membaca ff ini. Lebi disarankan lagi untuk membaca trans. Lirik Ai Kotoba.

Proudly present,

AI KOTOBA (Love Words) / Bicara tentang Cinta.

Yourgenie17 © 2016.

...

[Berbicara tentang cinta]

Tentang cinta ya? Kurasa cassanova seperti Seungcheol hyung bisa menjawabnya?

Aku Jihoon Lee. Tingkat 2, Sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran.

Kalian ingin mengolokku? Terserah.

Tapi kalau kalian mengajakku berbicara tentang cinta.. Aku menyerah.

...

Ini hari pertama MOS, dan aku adalah anggota OSIS. Dimana aku harus ikut andil menjaga salah satu kelas untuk menjadi tanggung jawab.

Aku mendapat kelas 1-b, dimana kudengar anak-anak berprestasi diluar akademik banyak berkumpul disini.

Baru saja masuk kelas, aku sudah mendengar kegaduhan yang sangat..

"ーIni mejaku Kyla! Angkat tasmu!" ujar seorang yeoja berponi tipis dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak Sungyeon ! Aku sudah duluan menempatinya! Buktinya aku sudah duluan menaruh tasku disini !" sahut seseorang lainnya mencoba merebut tasnya.

"ーSudah kubilang berapa kali chan? Memakai dasi itu bukan seperti ini !" seorang dengan tinggi kira kira diatas 180cm. Ini gila! Dia adik kelas tapi aku harus mendongak sampai leherku terasa sakit hanya untuk menatapnya.

"ーHai adik manis, dimana kelasmu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Matanya sipit, seperti angka 10:10.

Aku berjengit kesal.

"Bagaimana sudah mengabsen kelasmu jiーASTAGA JI TURUNKAN KURSI ITU!" Histeris Seungcheol hyung.

Aku meletakkan kembali kursi yang tadinya akan kulemparkan ke sipit sialan itu.

Tinggi 160-an memang membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tetap saja aku memakai jas osis! Itu berarti aku murid sekolah ini terlebih lencana kelas 2 yang kupakai.

"SEMUA TENANG DAN DUDUK DITEMPAT MASING-MASING!" Jeritku menahan emosi.

Ini hari Senin. Dan hal ini membuat hari seninku bertambah buruk.

...

Jadi.. Disinilah aku. Diruang komite kedisiplinanku.

"Jadi, apalagi alasan terlambatmu kali ini tuan Kwon ?" aku menengadah kepalaku untuk menatapnya, height difference's sucks.

Yang ditanya hanya memilin dasinya, menatap lantai lumat-lumat.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa alasanmuー"

"ーOrangtua sidang akhir dan aku harus menghadirinya. Orangtuaku.. Resmi bercerai hari ini," ungkapnya.

Mulutku ternganga sempurna.

"Hak asuhku jatuh ke tangan Appa. Padahal aku ingin sekali ikut dengan Umma.." Soonyoung makin menunduk,"Aku benci Appa. Dia punya wanita lain.."

Tes.. Tes..

Aku yakin ia sedang menangis saat ini, dilihat dari seberapa kuat getaran dibahu tegapnya itu.

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas.

Dengan ikhlas aku meremas dan membuang kertas pelanggarannya.

Aku mendekatinya,"Butuh.. Pelukan?" tawarku. Kata ibu, pelukan atau dekapan hangat sangat membantu untuk menenangkan orang yang menangis.

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan, tanpa babibu aku langsung memeluknya erat tanpa perduli aku harus bersimpuh karena ia masih dalam posisi duduknya.

'cklek!'

"ーJIHOON HYUNGGG!" Itu suara Seungkwan. Dengan seenaknya saja ia memasuki ruanganku tanpa mengetuk. Sontak aku langsung melepas pelukanku dengan Soonyoung.

DIA BIANG GOSSIP!

Aura membunuh ku keluar[!]

…

Kira-kira ini sudah 6 bulan aku mengenal Soonyoung.

Bulan lalu aku bantu-bantu sedikit saat Soonyoung pindahan. Ia diberi hadiah apartement oleh Appanya, ngomong-ngomong.

Aku sering ditemani olehnya saat jam makan siang, atau ditunggui olehnya saat ekskul vocal untuk diantar pulang.

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku dan Soonyoung itu berpacaran.

Tidak. Aku hanya bersahabat dengannya, tidak lebih.

Meski entah mengapa, hati serasa menghangat saat dikejutkan dengan tingkahnya yang manis. Berulang kali aku berhasil dibuatnya terbahak. Padahal senyumku jarang terlihat oleh orang lain. Itulah mengapa aku merasa nyaman didekatnya.

Ini liburan musim panas dan Soonyoung mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahnya untuk bermain.

"Oh, hyung! Selamat datang!" sambutnya riang seperti biasa. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar untukku. Aku terkekeh,"Aku sudah sering datang ke sini Kwon, kenapa menyambutku seperti menyambut tamu?" tanyaku.

Setelah memakai sandal rumah, aku protes,"Mengapa sandal yang disediakan untukku ada kepala kelincinya ?!"

Hoshi terkekeh,"Aku kasihan melihatmu terseok pakai sandal, jadi kubelikan saja kemarin!" ujarnya.

"Tsk! Dasar," renggutku. Aku menaruh tasku di kamar tamu.

Keluar dari kamar aku melihat Soonyoung tengah menyetel film lengkap dengan popcorn diatas meja.

"Ingin film apa ?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sejenak,"Titanic bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Call !"

...

"Leonardo D'Caprio memang mirip dengan Hansol, benar apa kata Seungkwan.." gumamku pelan. Soonyoung mengangguk,"Hansol memang memiliki wajah dan keturunan barat, itu wajar saja.." sahutnya.

Sekarang film yang diputar adalah Donal Duck the Series;Uncle Gober. Paman pelit yang memiliki kolam renang koin emas yang aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya.

"Menurutmu aku populer tidak hyung?"

"HUKKK!" Aku langsung tersedak popcorn. Dengan sigap Soonyoung menyodorkan es susunya kepadaku.

Tanpa jeda aku meminum susu itu hingga hampir setengahnya habis.

Aku menoleh kearahnya.

Tampan ? Err, centang. Kepribadian baik-Mood maker? Centang. Kaya? Fakta, centang. Ketua klub dance? Banyak yang mengenalnya, centang. Fans ? Perempuan-laki laki semua menyukainya, centang.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau menurut hyung aku bagaimana orangnya?" tanyanya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendekati wajahku,"Apa aku tampan?" tanyanya.

Sudah kusebutkan tadi dipikiranku kwon,"Iya.." gumamku.

"Hyung sampai sekarang belum pernah punya pacar kan?" tanyanya kembali. Kali ini aku hanya mengangguk.

Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini? Apa ia ingin menjodohkanku?

"Kalau begitu apa aku punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku terbelalak kaget.

Soonyoung memang penuh dengan segala kejutannya!

Aku keringat dingin seketika,"Ha-hahaha, bi-bisa saja bercandamu kwon!" ujarku gugup. Dia pasti bercanda!

Ia menggeleng, menatapku lamat-lamat,"Tentu saja tidak Jihoon-ie." baru ini ia memanggilku tanpa sebutan hyung.

Semaki gugup, aku kembali menatap layar kaca,"D-di acara Donald bebek seperti ini? Jangan bercanda Kwon, ini sama sekali tidak romantis! Lebih baik kita fokus menonton," aku berusaha mengalihnya pembicaraan, mengambil segenggam kecil popcor dan mengunyahnya,"Aku tidak percaya." gumamku sangat pelan.

Selesai mengunyah popcorn, aku terkaget dengan wajah Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda soal perasaan Jihoon-ah. Maaf saja kalau caraku kurang romantis, tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku ?" ujarnya.

Aku terdiam.

Soonyoung bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kado.

"Maukan Lee Jihoon menerima perasaan Kwon Soonyoung yang-tidak-romantis ini?" ucapnya saat bersimpuh sembari menyodorkan kotak kado itu kepadaku.

Mukaku memerah.

Apa ini ? Aku ditembak ?

Jantungku bergemuruh kencang. Ingatanku kembali memutar tentang Soonyoung yang selalu menemani ku 6 bulan belakangan ini.

Godaannya, candaannya. Senyumnya, tawanya. Tingkah lakunya, Kebiasaannya. Jemputan wajib setiap ekskul dan kerap sekali saat pulang sekolah aku diantar olehnya.

Aku jadi teringat juga dengan komentar kawan-kawanku tentang kedekatanku dan Soonyoung.

"-Jihoon?" panggil Soonyoung yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Sedikit tersintak memang,"Baiklah.." jawabku.

"Baiklah apa?" tanya balik. Tampang linglungnya itu loh..

"I'm yours, Kwon Soonyoung bodohhh!" pekikku. Lalu aku menyembunyikan wajahku karena malu.

Soonyong terkekeh. Lalu ia meletakkan kotak kado itu kepangkuanku.

Aku berjengit kaget, sampai lupa akan hal ini.

"Apa ini.. Soonyoung?" tanyaku.

"Bukalah," sahutnya.

Dengan sabar aku membuka ikatan simpul rumit dikotak kado ini. Tampaknya Soonyoung tidak bisa mengikat, atau mungkin aku baru melihat simpul serumit ini.

Kotak kadonya manis, dan aku sebenarnya suka yang manis-manis, sebenarnya.

"Ini..?!"

Aku terpekik heboh.

Sejumlah pelaratan studio yang belum kumiliki dirumah, buku-buku lirik, buku-buku partitur, seperangkat alas tulis, dan oh! Headphone S! Sebenarnya aku mengidam-idamkan headphone ini, namun karena harganya jutaan aku tidak berani bermimpi untuk menginginkannya.

Lalu.. Sebuah boneka Teddy Bear dengan jahitan nama Soonyoung diperutnya. Imut sekali Ya Tuhan!

"T-terimakasih.." ujarku. Soonyoung tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Aku menunduk seketika. Mukaku memanas karena kembali merona dengan hebatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tahu.." tanyaku dengan nada pelan. Soonyoung mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja.

"Ini.." ujarnya.

Buku diary-ku?!

Aku memukul kepalanya tanpa ampun dengan buku itu.

"HUWAAAAA AMPUN HYUNGGG! AMPUNNNN!" Pekik Soonyoung histeris. Aku tergelak kesetanan,"Rasakan itu bodohhh ! Rasakannnn !" erangku gemas.

Akhirnya Donald duck yang diputar sama sekali tidak ditonton.

Televisi lah yang menonton kami, bukan kami yang menonton televisi.

Dan malam itu, berakhir dengan aku tidur didekapan bintang itu. Entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.[!]

…

[OMAKE, Hoshi POV]

Aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur kalau Jihoon-ie hyung sudah hadir dalam hidupku.

Hyung manis yang kerap berganti warna rambut itu selalu hadir saat aku membutuhkan pelukan dan nasihat bijaknya.

Banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu mahluk Tsundere. Ya, memang, aku menyadari akan hal itu. Dan aku berusaha untuk membuatnya bersikap manis hanya didepanku. Itu berhasil ketika dibulan kedua aku mengenalnya.

DImana Appa menikah lagi dengan wanita jahat itu. Dan kudengar dari sekretaris Kang bahwa umma pindah ke Jepang, tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali.

Ia mengijinkan aku untuk menginap diapartementnyaーlebih tepatnya mengungsi setelah pulang dari resepsi pernikahan sialan itu.

Dengan sabar ia mendengar keluh kesahku yang sebenarnya sudah ribuan kali ia dengar.

Orang tuanya tinggal di Busan, dan ia tinggal sendirian diapartement ini. Dengan pengawasan om-tantenya yang tinggal dilantai atas.

Dan malam itu, ia mendekapku erat dan mengatakan,"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu.." dengan suara terlembut yang baru kali itu kudengar.

Pipiku memerah, detak jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Disaat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai Jihoon hyung. Sangat suka.

…

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _TIMKU JUARA SATU HYUNG!_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Jinjja? Chukkae :) *hug*_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _Tapi aku sedang ada diuks sekarang, kaki terkilir setelah buru-buru turun dari tangga!_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _:|_

 _Berapa kali kubilang agar tidak ceroboh?_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _Aku kan ingin cepat cepat memberitahumu hyungg! Maka dari itu aku berlari supaya bisa cepat tiba diapartementmu!_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Dasar bodoh! Makan apa dirimu kemarin?!_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _MAKAN HYUNGGG! *VAMPIRE*_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Dasar bodoh! Apa yang dirimu lakukan sih!_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _Apa yang kulakukan ya? Hm.. *pasang pose memikir*_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Lain kali harus berhati-hati! Aku khawatir tahu?_

 _Seberapa banyak dirimu memikirkan tentangku? Jangan membuatku stress begini!_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _Kalau aku lupa denganmu bagimana? Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda nona kwon!_

 _Aku tidak terkilir sama sekali, sekarang bukakan pintu untukku hyung! Diluar dingin sekali!_

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Baka!_

 _HOSHI_KWON:_

 _39! HEHEHE._

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Last Seen 17:00 P.M_

…

 _Lee_Woozi status updated one hour ago._

…

 _Lee_Woozi:_

 _Aku menemukan lagu tentang cinta, judulnya_ _愛言葉。_ _(Aikotoba-Love Words) dari producer favoriteku, Deco*27, dengan vocal Hatsune Miku._

 _Untuk yang ingin mendengarkannya bisa mengunjungi mikudbdotnet, jangan lupa membaca lirik translationnya ya!_

 _Bicara tentang cinta, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mendapatkannya dari potongan lirik lagu ini._

 _Love is ten. (Ai ga juu/Ai ga too; Arigatou/Thankyou.)_

 _39, Saranghae 10:10! *love* -bersama HOSHI_KWON._

 _Liked by you and 376 others. Commented by 126 peoples. Add another comment. View others comment._

…

Aku tergelak. Orang yang menulis status tadi adalah Jihoon yang sedang berada didekapanku ini Jihoon Tsundere manis seperti permen kapas ini sudah tidak lagi malu-malu go public dengan hubungan kami.

"Diamlah Soonyoung, aku masih malu dengan status itu.." gumamnya pelan. Aku tersenyum senang.

Dasar Tsundere pencuri hati!

…

 _Note: 39 (Sankyuu) : Thank you._

 _Love is ten (Ai ga juu / ai ga too / arigatou) : Thank you._

 _Baka : Stupid._

…

 _Aikotoba (Love Words) / Bicara tentang cinta_ _ー_ _end._

 _Yourgenie17 © 2016._


End file.
